How Did You Come To This?
by SilverSterlingRose
Summary: It's the early 2150's and Romano is doing what ever it takes to climb the ladder to success, even if it means getting involved in some illegal business and forcing his little brother into poverty. What will happen when his ex-lover Spain comes to try and bring him back to his senses? SPAMANO! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! RATED T FOR LOVI'S FOUL MOUTH!


**Hola and welcome to the first chapter of my first Spamano fanfic! ****I have been working for a while on a Kuroshitsuji fanfic and decided I needed something else to work on just so I wouldn't get bored. ****Thought of this while listening to their tomato song! I hope you enjoy~  
Ti amo~!**

* * *

The Spaniard walked into the bar and slowly made his way towards the darkest corner. He was not here to drink today, but to compromise. His forest colored eyes dashed throughout the bar searching for that familiar curl. His ears strained to hear that laugh he knew which was normally forced and not a true symbol of joy. Even his body tried to locate the other being by searching for the comfort he usually felt when around this person.

He was about to give up when he spotted a group of young ladies gathered around a young man. The Spaniard observed the man. His skin was blessed by the Italian sun and his hair was the same color as the best dirt which grew the tastiest tomatoes. On top of his head was a black fedora. The Italian wore a fitted black blazer with pants to match. He bore a pink shirt that was unbuttoned just enough for you to see his chest which also showed his days in the sun. The Spanish man couldn't tell if this was the man he was looking for or not. Yes he looked familiar but at the same time looked strange and completely foreign to his memory.

The Italian man saw the Spaniard enter. Not as much saw as felt. He was talking to one of his lady friends when something in his mind twitched. He felt himself involuntary looking out of the corner of his eye to see the Spanish man enter. Why did he seem so familiar? Curiosity immediately clouded his mind. He pretended to stay interested in the girls who did not know his true identity.

No one in this bar knew he was so powerful in this era. That he had brought back the mafia and that his country was now heading towards a much brighter future because of him. Sure a few thousands of people were being killed and a couple of laws were broken but that's what it takes to become strong. He learned this from other countries and their pasts.

"Sir? Are you angry about something?" the Italian snapped out of his haze and looked at the girl who spoke to him. He realized that while thinking of what he has done to become so strong, his facial expression must have shown the pain he had to go through.

"Im fine mio caro (my dear), please, go fetch me another drink," he watched as she scurried off. "The ladies in the 2150's will do almost anything to get a mans attention" he thought to himself. To him, time past differently then normal people. A year could feel like a few months to him.

Across the room, the Spaniard decided to make his move but not before taking out his iPhone 6 and checking his reflection to make sure the concealer on his cheek hid his secret. An older man next to him looked curiously at the machine, probably wondering why the Spanish man had such an old thing. Ignoring the old man, the Spaniard walked up to the group of ladies.

"Hola mujeres bonitas (pretty ladies)! Mind if I speak to this man alone?" he asked. His heavy spanish accent infiltrated the girls minds and they couldn't say no! He watched as they left in silence, "Hello," he said to the Italian.

"Non parlo inglese (I do not speak Enlgish)" was the reply he got.

"Lo posso parlare italiano poi (I can speak Italian then)" he said. The Italian looked a little mad about this.

"What do you want, I was in the middle of something," the Italian said.

"Oh so you do speak English? But you told me you didn't?" The Spaniard decided to try and discover the other mans identity now, "Can I get a plate of tomatoes over here!" He watched as the Italian stiffened.

"Y-you're ordering tomatoes at a bar?"

"Si, me encantan los tomates! I love tomatoes!" a waitress confusingly brought over a plate of sliced tomatoes, "Want some?"

"N-no I don't want any of your damn tomatoes," the Italian said.

"What a foul mouth you have! Call me Antonio! And what may I call you?"

"Lovino I suppose," the Italian now named Lovino answered.

"So… Lovi," Antonio said as he tested the name on his tongue. It seemed like a name the one he was looking for would use.

"Don't call me that," Lovino said with a frown on his face.

"Lovi, you wouldn't happen to be into anything illegal now would you?" Antonio asked and saw the Italian freeze. However, he quickly recovered.

"Follow me, there is no need to talk of this in such a public place," Lovino rose and exited through the back door with Antonio at his heels.

Antonio stepped into the chilly night air and examined his surroundings. It was an alleyway, dark and cold. He watched closely as Lovino pulled something out of his pocket. It seemed to be some sort of cloth.

"So, Antonio," he began "I believe you know what I have been into, but first let me know more about you," Antonio surely wasn't expected the small Italian man to turn and leap towards his face. The cloth wiped across his cheek taking the concealer with it. Lovino paid close attention and saw the mark he knew had to be hidden there. His eyes widen as he finally got the proof he needed. Antonio quickly reached towards his cheek to hide his already revealed secret. As Lovino jumped away from the Spaniard, his hat fell to the floor and his curl was exposed.

"Spain," he said.

"Roma," said the other.

Romano reached into the inside of his jacket and brought forth a small pistol, "I told you to never come looking for me!" he placed his thumb on the safety lock.

"Wait Roma, let me explain before you do anything to drastic," even though he had a gun pointed at his chest, Spain remained calm, "I came to talk," he took a deep breath, "You need to stop. All the stuff you been doing, trying to bring the mafia back, all this illegal shit! It might all seem fine now but it won't stay like this forever! When it all finally ends, you will be seriously hurt. You might die Roma!" he tried to explain.

"I don't care about what _might _happen! I just need to make sure my country prospers!" Romano yelled while his hands began to shake.

"What about your brother?" at this, Romano froze, "Veneziano is in poverty because of you! You took a step forward and didn't even bother to tell him! Even if you don't like it, you two are a country together!"

"He is too weak! If I can become stronger, I can help him, but right now it is not about others, but just me!" Romano argued back and paused, "Is that why you came here to talk? Just to try and save Veneziano? Dammit! You've always liked him better!" his grip on the gun tightened, "You didn't even want me after Austria handed me to you! Then that happens," he pointed at the scar on Spain's cheek as he talks, "I've never been any good to you,"

"Roma, don't say those things," Spain began to walk towards Romano, "I only want you to understand that I don't want you to disappear, I don't know what I would do. I don't even know why you started to turn into this," he was now maybe ten feet away from Romano.

"Shut up bastard! You know exactly why I am like this now, and it's all your fault!" he slowly moved his index finger towards the trigger.

"Romano, do you know what pulling that trigger will do?" Spain asked.

"Of course I do! I gave you a warning a long time ago, and I don't give second chances," he answered.

As Spain tried to take one last step towards Romano, a shot rang throughout all of Italy.

Spain staggered backwards and clutched the hole that now penetrated his right shoulder. It hurt his heart more than it had hurt him physically. That is because with that action, Romano had just declared war on his ex-lover.

**To be continued….**


End file.
